Opportunity Knocks
by J0729
Summary: Change is in the air for Jamie and Eddie, but will it be a good thing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It had been a particularly hot, humid day in Manhattan. Although summer was coming to a close, it still had a tight grip on the city. Nails dug in; it wasn't budging. Summers like this turned the city into a steamy garbage swamp. The sidewalks were sticky, the air was sticky. Everyone was ready for the weather to break, to catch a breath of fresh air. Something had to give sooner or later.

In a nice fully air conditioned squad car in lower Manhattan, two cops were ready to wrap up the day. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. They had been at work since the wee hours. Despite the early wake up call, this was actually the best shift to have – get out on the streets before the traffic and the crowds. Add sweltering heat to the mix and you had a recipe for a miserable job. But on the early shift, just about the time things started heating up (in terms of both criminal mischief and the temperature), you are off the clock. Call it a day. Granted, on this shift one had to go to bed while the sun was still up, while kids screamed in delight and played kick ball in the streets. It did not make for an active social life. But in the summer, it was all about survival.

The squad car slowly made its way back to the station. The officer in the passenger seat was busy scrolling through her smart phone. But instead of checking social media for updates from friends, this officer was reading an e-mail with great focus. At least, that is what her partner thought as he made frequent sideways glances from the driver seat. She was rarely this quiet for this long. Clearly, something important grabbed her attention. But unless she volunteered the information, he couldn't pry. It was none of his business. When she finished typing a quick reply, put her phone down and looked up out into the bright sunshine, he asked, "Everything okay?" hoping to get a nugget of what that might have been about. "Yup!" she said happily. But then she turned her attention out her window, keeping him from getting a read on her face. Was she hiding something? He couldn't be sure. It was probably something to do with a guy, which he didn't want to know about. Just the thought of it made him shake off his remaining curiosity.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," she said, the car barely parked, her hand already opening the door. No slow stroll back inside while talking about latest trend or "it" bar? No debate regarding which new television show was overrated? She was in a bit of a hurry to be someplace else today. That turned his stomach a little more. And while his partner bounded up the steps and inside for the locker rooms, he walked like he had iron in his shoes. She was slipping away, and there was nothing he could do about it. Things had been going so well recently between them. But in an instant, things can change. This he knew. It still didn't make the sting any easier to deal with this time around. And what further brought him down was the fact that he knew he would be dwelling on it the rest of the day. He sighed. He stood in front of his locker, the name "Reagan" across the top, and realized he had no place to be, no one waiting for him after the shift. And it was a low feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Around four o'clock that day, as Jamie was just coming home from the gym, his phone rang. Most calls he sent to voicemail, but it was his sister Erin. She rarely called. He picked up.

"Hello," he said, in a bemused tone, as if he _never_ heard from her.

"Hi, how was work today," Erin said, always checking first to see what the mood with someone was before going further, especially her brothers. Testing the waters.

"Fiiiiiine," he replied, drawing out the word fine, knowing that she was clearly on the line to ask him something.

"How would you like to accompany me to this amazing fund raiser tonight," she said, then before he could say no or hang up, she quickly got out the last bit, " it's-black-tie-but-it-is-always-a-fantastic-event-and-I-have-an-extra-ticket, please?"

He sighed. "I'm on back-to-back early shifts this week," he said. It was an excuse, but hardly a good one. Certainly no match for his sister. She quickly and deftly batted that down.

"Oh come on, you can stay up past your bedtime on a school night for once. You're young, you can bounce back," she continued. "Besides, you won't be out that late anyway. Come on…fancy food, open bar," she dangled those last words in front of him. When he didn't immediately bite, her toned changed to stern mother hen. "Jamie, what else have you got to do?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She is not so subtly telling him that he has no life. Despite the Harvard law degree, he had no defense. She was right. He had nothing else to do.

"Okay," he said, "text me the time and address and I'll meet you there," he said with resignation in his voice.

"Great," she said, with no hint of surprise. "Oh, and Dad is supposed to make an appearance at this thing too."

"Super."

It was now donning on him that this was going to be an evening of glad handing and awkward small talk. As if he wasn't already exhausted from a long day at work. He was going to have to add some soda to his bourbon for the added caffeine tonight if he wanted to keep from yawning in people's faces. He made his way to the back of his closet and pulled out his tuxedo, dusting off the lapel. Cuff links. Where did he keep his cuff links?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Erin Reagan stood on the massive concrete steps of the beautiful, columned museum where the event was taking place. She was picture perfect in a one-shoulder, cobalt blue, silk dress. Hair down in curls, minimal jewelry, she was the definition of understated elegance. As Jamie approached from the cab he just left, he smiled. She looked great. It was nice to see his sister looking so young and vibrant. It made him a little sad she wasn't here with someone. She should really be with someone.

"Well, don't you clean up nice," she shouted as he climbed the busy steps to meet her.

"A tuxedo is magical piece of clothing," he said, as he stuck his elbow out to escort her inside, "it can smooth out all the rough edges. It's the perfect filter." He gave a wry smile. Erin smiled back, but with quizzical eyes. What did he mean by that? Perhaps he wasn't in the best of moods. But tonight would be about some fun, and she was determined to do her best to see to it that he enjoyed himself. "Come on, let's get out of this heat."

The main floor was packed wall to wall with large round tables, spotlights, centerpieces, and some of New York's most well-heeled. A mostly older crowd, fancy clothes, back slapping and laughter, all with drinks in hand. Speaking of hands, theirs were empty, so Erin and Jamie made their way over to the bar line. Jamie surveyed the crowd and spotted his father, just arriving with his security detail from the back entrance. He was quickly flanked by the masses, a swarm of black tux jackets and sparkling gowns, eager to have the PC's ear. He would be tied-up for awhile. He turned his attention back to the bar and ordered a bourbon and Coke. He fought the urge to order two. With the long bar lines he could easily finish this one in the time it took to get through the line again. But he decided the PC's son should probably not be seen with a drink in both hands.

As he left the bar - which amounted to a few steps to his right, people were packed in so tight - he turned around to find Erin in a small conversation with a few colleagues. He reluctantly joined them; there was nowhere else to go. He nodded, engaged in small talk, and was able to keep up with the legal ease being spouted. Soon he caught eyes with his father as he was making his way over to them. It was pretty amusing to watch the sea of people part as this big, commanding presence split the room in two. If Jamie had tried to cut the same path, it would take twice as long, he would have bumped a few old ladies and spilled a drink. But for his dad, people just made room, whether they knew it or not.

"Hi, dad," Erin said, bringing him into her little circle's conversation. The Commissioner greeted everyone and shook hands, then put his arm around Jamie's shoulders. He looked down at Jamie's drink then up to survey the room.

"Working tomorrow?" he asked Jamie, in a quiet tone. Eyes moving over the tops of heads.

"Yes, don't worry dad, I plan to call it an early night." Jamie said slightly amused. Now, with his father watching, he had a good excuse to leave early tonight.

"Good, enjoy yourself," he said with a smile and a heavy pat on the back, then turned to the conversation Erin was having with those still around her and excused himself to move on and work the room.

Jamie was half listening as he pulled his glass up to his mouth for another drink when he spotted someone familiar up on the landing of the main staircase. He stopped and stared. It was a woman with one big wave of blonde hair coming down her right shoulder, a long black dress with a beautiful "V" neckline. He realized it was Eddie.

Erin was discussing a landmark case that was recently in the newspapers when she caught Jamie's stare in another direction.

"And that's when the aliens came down and took control of the situation…wouldn't you agree Jamie?" She said, waiting for his reply.

"Yes," he said, throwing his words in her direction, but not his gaze. Erin was getting a little annoyed and followed his eyes to the woman standing at the top of the stairs. She was stunning. Glamorous. Then she blinked a few times and realized it was her brother's partner. Judging by the look on his face, he was surprised to see her here. She got closer to his ear and in a hushed tone asked, "did you know she was going to be here tonight."

"No," he said. He still hadn't taken that drink. He was frozen. Erin pulled the drink from his hand. That snapped him out of his trance. But before he could loudly protest, Erin replaced his drink with not one, but two glasses of cold champagne from the roving waiter. Jamie looked down at the two drinks in his hand in confusion.

"Go up there!" Erin said. Jamie shook his head. "No, no. Go. Up. There. One foot in front of the other, hold out a glass and say hello. That's it. That's all you have to do." She was pulling her bossy big sister card. She turned him in the direction of the stairs and gave him a shove. He looked back at her. His eyes were nervous. She knew why he was nervous, but he had to go anyway. Erin rejoined the conversation, but she made sure she could still see those steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Jamie attempted to quickly make his way through the crowd to the grand staircase with two full glasses of champagne in his hands, Eddie was surveying the crowd. Scanning for something or someone. She was focused. So focused that she didn't notice Jamie climb the stairs to her immediate left.

"Hello," a familiar voice said. Eddie spun around with a shocked look on her face. What was _he_ doing here? Jamie noticed her surprise, as if he had just caught her doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. He stayed focused and did just what his sister had told him, hold out that glass of champagne.

"Hi!," she said, her voice a little too high, her breath a little too quick. She looked down at the glass of champagne. "No thanks," she declined with a small wave of her hand. Jamie was surprised, she rarely turned down a drink. He felt dejected. Now he was standing there like fool with two drinks in his hand. He decided he should get to work getting rid of one of the glasses so he took a big gulp of the bubbly while he figured out what to do. Erin watched from the floor below. It looked awkward up there.

"I didn't know you were coming to this tonight," Eddie said, trying to make small talk, but keeping an eye on the crowd too, her attention was not one hundred percent on Jamie. Jamie felt like a stranger.

"I didn't either, my sister called me this afternoon, said she had an extra ticket," he explained.

"Oh," Eddie said. Tapping her fingers against the railing. There was tension between them, which was rare. It was clear Jamie was getting annoyed with her. She hated to make him upset.

"Well," he said draining the glass in his right hand, "enjoy your night Janko." He turned to go.

"Jamie, I'm sorry," she shouted. Her attention was now fully on him. She had to keep it brief. She couldn't say anything more. She shouldn't.

"No," Jamie spun back around. That champagne worked fast, suddenly he was talking. He continued to walk away, but said over his shoulder. "You are clearly here with someone and I don't want to interrupt." His words were sane, but his tone was accusatory. What could have been a fun evening turned sour fast. Eddie walked after him. She pulled his elbow and dragged him around the corner out of the way of the crowd and behind a wall. Jamie's eyebrows were furrowed in disgust, but he was glad to get to hear more.

"I can't talk right now," she whispered sternly, "can we please talk later. Don't walk away angry, just hear me out first before you go making assumptions?" She pleaded with her eyes, but Jamie was still not happy. Things had been going so well between them, he replayed in his mind, why did he feel betrayed? He forced his eyes elsewhere while he fumed. He was angry because he didn't know what else he could say without giving away his feelings. She was free to go wherever with whomever she wished. It was clear she didn't wish it was him. But then he had a flash of what he _could_ say.

"How are we supposed to be partners, when all of the sudden you're hiding things from me. Who's the guy? What don't you want me to know?" he turned the tables on her now. He didn't realize it was the direction he was going until the words came out of his mouth, but now it was about the mystery guy. Was he bad news? What was she keeping from him?

Suddenly, her attention was pulled back to the floor. Jamie threw his hands up, nearly splashing the last of the champagne, and rolled his eyes.

"Forget it," he said, and made a move to go. Eddie grabbed his arm, looked him square in the eye and said, "can we? Please. Talk about this later?" And as she said this she pulled her perfectly flowing locks off her face to reveal a clear plastic wire that curled out from her ear and down the back of her dress. Hidden from plain sight, an earwig, designed to listen to secret communications between law enforcement. It dawned on Jamie, she was on the job.

Eddie could see the realization wash over his expression. It didn't mean that he wouldn't still be mad at her later. But at least she could get back to what she was here at this event to do in the first place. She left without a word, picking up her dress as she hurried back into position. Jamie was left with one half-empty glass in his hand, and egg on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Her feet hurt. She wobbled from the cab to her building's front door and through to the elevator. Most days she would take the stairs up, but tonight she just didn't have the energy. She laid her head back against the cool brass elevator wall as it lurched upwards and she pulled off her heels, one at the time, wincing at the pain as her feet fell flat to the floor. The gross elevator floor – she must really be tired if she was willing to take her shoes off in here. The doors open and she watches where her bare toes step as she makes her way down the hall. She spots a crumpled figure on the floor near her apartment. At first she thinks it's a drunk guy; it is New York at midnight after all. As she approaches, she can tell it is a man in a black suit, his head hung low. It's Jamie. He is half asleep as she lightly kicks his foot with hers. His head pops up, he was definitely asleep. He looks around and gets his bearings then peers up at her.

"Hi," he says, through one eye.

"Hi," she says with an amused look. She asks, "How long have you been waiting here?"

He looks at his watch. "Maybe a half hour or so." She assumes longer.

"Come on," she says as she motions with her head toward her front door. She wanted to talk later, and apparently now is later, even though they both have to be at work in five hours.

She leads him inside and heads straight for her bedroom, she has to ditch this dress. He hovers nervously in the living room before plopping down on the couch and loosening his tie. His eyes are bleary. He knows they are both exhausted. But better to have this conversation now before going to work tomorrow. Right? He isn't quite sure anymore. Eddie emerges in yoga pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Ahhhhh, I feel so much better." She says as she pours a scotch, neat. She has a second wind. "You want one?" she asks him. He shakes his head no, he's had enough for the evening. Certainly more than his father would approve of at this late hour.

She sits down, weary, on the couch opposite him. It is quiet for a moment as she takes a drink. How do we start this?

Jamie stares at her and with all seriousness and says, "It was a beautiful dress." A peace offering. A compliment. She looks up and smiles. She doesn't say anything else, so he decides to continue.

"When I first spotted you tonight, I was speechless. You were stunning," he was genuine with his words, not just trying to make up for his earlier behavior. She blushed, but her expression was panged, like what she was about to say was going to hurt.

Jamie leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "Just tell me," he said, not looking at her, "whatever it is, just put it out there."

She decided not to mince words. It was late. "Tonight was a try-out. One step in a long interview process." He listened intently. "The NYPD has a security detail division. High profile individuals, dignitaries, and diplomats with their own personal security sometimes need a little extra help in the city. Insiders who are trained like the secret service, but we know the ins and outs of every major venue and all the routes around the city. Plain-clothes, blend-in type of stuff. There was an ambassador at tonight's event. It was all low risk, so I had my try-out. I got the message this afternoon to be ready." She said all this very matter-of-factly. Jamie let is all sink in.

"How did it go," he asked, "I mean beside the fact that I unknowingly distracted you and could have blown your cover?" He offered a sheepish grin.

She thought a minute and looked up to his eyes, the corner of her mouth went up and her eyes glistened, "I loved it." She smiled. It was rush. "Don't get me wrong," she continued, "I love riding around with you, I could do it forever. But the idea of working in this small group on intricate missions, foiling assassinations and terrorist plots. It's big stuff, ya know? I mean, how much longer can I deal with domestic disputes and drug addicts before I burn out?"

Jamie looked at her. He thought the same thing most days too. He couldn't blame her. He nodded in agreement.

"So," he asked, "what now?"

"Well, I guess I wait to hear what the next step is," she said, "I don't expect to get the job, not now at least. I mean, I don't really have that much experience. That's why I didn't tell you about it. It probably won't happen and I didn't want you to worry about it. I just figured the next time an opening comes up I might have a better shot at it."

"Listen, Janko, I am sorry I acted like a …" he searched for the right word. Idiot? Child?

"Jealous boyfriend?" Eddie offered. That was more like it. He nodded in shameful agreement.

"I should go," he got up quickly, there was more to discuss, but it would have to wait. Eddie showed him to the door.

"See you in, about, four and a half hours. Wow, tomorrow's going to hurt like hell," Eddie said.

"You mean today. See you later, partner," and Jamie slowly walked home. It was a good thing, right? Opportunity and advancement. At least she wasn't on a date. But it started to gnaw at him a little. She was looking to leave the partnership. It wasn't enough anymore. He was starting to feel the same way, but now it felt real. Things were going to start changing.

Eddie closed the door behind him, locked it, and went to collapse on her bed. She closed her eyes, then opened them for a moment. She didn't tell Jamie the full truth, the full story. She would need a good night's sleep and some liquid courage for that part. In time. Tomorrow they were still partners, and they were about to struggle through the shift together with lots of coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jamie got a text around five o'clock the next evening from his sister Erin. After barely making it through his shift that day he came home and promptly fell asleep for a few hours. The buzz of his vibrating cell phone woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the phone.

"What happened last night?" Erin texted. He decided to ignore it. She wouldn't let him.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. "Did you talk to her?"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. "Was she with someone?"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz. "Did you two make it through work okay?"

Clearly, ignoring her was not an option. What could he say?

"All is well. Complicated, but she wasn't there with anyone. We are good," he texted back.

"So why was she there? And why didn't she tell you?" She replied.

"I NEED TO SLEEP! Will talk to you Sunday," he typed with furry, then switched his phone to "do not disturb mode" and went back to sleep. Later on he would regret what he had typed in his sleep-deprived state. Now the subject would come up on Sunday. With the whole family there. The odds of him keeping the conversation with Erin quiet, and to just Erin, were now small.

Across town, Eddie was out cold. She was physically and emotionally exhausted from the past couple of days. Her phone sat on her bedside table. A new e-mail message came through. Later, with a strong cup of coffee, Eddie would read that she was on to the next round of the interview process. It would be an intense set of written tests and interviews. Was she ready? It was a good question. She was surprised she had made it this far, honestly. But maybe they saw something in her that was right for the job. It was exciting and terrifying all at once. This is what she wanted, right? She went looking for it. And that is the part she hadn't yet revealed to Jamie. She went looking for opportunities to move on, to sever the partnership and find a new place in the NYPD. How could she tell him that? And what if she got the job? How could she break it to him then?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was Sunday. Jamie stepped through the back door of his father's house and into the kitchen where a lively discussion was taking place. Lettuce was being chopped by Erin, Linda was washing potatoes in the sink. Grandpa was basting a large bird of some kind that he had just taken out of the oven. Jamie tried to sneak through the room unnoticed, but he failed.

"Hey," Erin said enthusiastically, a large knife in her hand. This made Jamie freeze, eyes wide in mock terror. "We were just talking about you, my hot date at the big fundraiser."

"Yeah," Jamie said as he tried to inch his way around the perimeter of the kitchen.

"We'll talk later," Erin said, and winked. She was going to keep this quiet for now. But Jamie had a feeling that as soon as he balked at filling her in, she would bring in reinforcements – the rest of the family – to pepper him with questions.

Later on, during dinner, Frank brought up the fundraiser.

"I thought Thursday night's event was pretty successful," he said, looking to Erin, "over $50,000 raised for the new children's cancer wing." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I saw Tony Reynolds there," Frank said monotone while looking to his own father at the other end of the table.

"Humph," Pops grumbled in response. No one else knew who Tony Reynolds was or what that was about. Sometimes the father and son police commissioners had their own language that no one else was privy to. Eyes darted from one head of the table to the next, but it seemed that the conversation ended there. Their own secret conversation over with one cough-like word.

"Jamie," Frank said, changing the tone, "What did you think of the event? Meet anyone interesting?" He asked this genuinely, although Jamie was a little suspicious that Erin hadn't planted the seed.

"Nice time," he said. Then he put a big bite of food in his mouth in hopes that he didn't have to say anything more.

"Well, he did see a familiar face," Erin said, with a mischievous grin across her face. Across the table Danny could smell blood in the water.

"What, an old flame?" Danny asked over his mashed potatoes.

"No," Erin interjected before Jamie could get a word out, "a new one. His partner showed up. He had no idea. She looked amazing."

"Really Uncle Jamie?" Nicki asked, now she was in on it too.

"No," he said, swallowing that huge bite he had been working on. "I mean, yes. She was there. She looked very nice."

Everyone looked around the room at each other and snickered.

"But apparently, it's all a big mystery as to why she was there," Erin let the intrigue sit out for others to pounce on.

"Ooooohh," Danny said, "I told ya sport, you drag your feet too long and she is going to get snatched up by someone else."

"It wasn't anyone else," Jamie said looking at Danny, then over to Erin, "not that I care, it's none of my business." He hoped that he could shame them into ending the conversation.

"Then why was she there and why didn't she tell you?" Erin asked.

Jamie took a deep breath. Everyone had stopped eating. They all wanted to know. And in a family of detectives, PCs, and prosecutors he had better go with the truth first thing.

"It's kind of a secret, but she was on the job. A try-out for the internal security detail division. She didn't want to tell me because she says it's a long shot." So there. It was out there and he hoped he hadn't made a huge mistake telling his whole family.

Danny, Pops, and Frank all gave approving looks. They were impressed.

"That's a good gig. Intense, but can be rewarding," Pops said.

Frank nodded in agreement. "She may not be the long shot she thinks she is," he said. "They look for a wide demographic to fit into any situation. A young woman with the right qualifications could be a perfect fit."

"What do you mean Grandpa?" Nicki asked, now her interest was piqued.

"Well, not every person on a security detail can be a middle aged white guy. If the person you are protecting is a young woman going to a concert, having an old bald guy in a Hawaiian shirt doesn't exactly blend in," Frank said. Nicki nodded, that made sense.

"So you think she has a good shot?" Jamie asked. He was both interested for his partner's sake, and afraid that the answer might be yes.

"I don't know," Frank answered honestly, "but she has just a good a chance as anyone else."

Jamie spent the rest of the dinner thinking it over. Before, when it seemed this was all just an elaborate training exercise, he didn't worry about it. But now, it seemed she had a shot at getting the job and he had to face the fact that he might soon have to break in a new partner, and watch her move on to a busy, exciting new job while he sat and filed more paperwork on petty theft. He didn't like the way his future was shaping up.

After dinner, Frank volunteered himself and Jamie to do the dishes. He wanted a little one-on-one time. He could tell that Jamie was quickly preoccupied after he spoke up about the security detail position.

As Jamie passed his father a dripping wet plate, and Frank took it from him and started to dry it with the towel that was just slung over his shoulder, Frank broached the subject one more time.

"So, son," he attempted to ask casually, "Any new opportunities for you on the horizon?" He kept it general. Not specifically asking about a job or a girl – he figured he'd get lucky if Jamie was willing to tackle even one of those subjects with him at the kitchen sink.

"No…" Jamie said, hesitating. He kept his eyes down, focusing on the soapy suds in front of him. "But I am starting to feel like I might be left behind."

Frank nodded. "I think you're ready." For what, he didn't say, but Frank knew his son could handle whatever he wanted his next step to be. It was a bold push of confidence.

"Yeah," Jamie said. He understood it was time to brush the dust off and make a change.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was Monday night. Jamie came through the door to his apartment and sat a big, heavy book down on the kitchen counter. He popped the cap off of a beer, cracked open his large take-out salad and sat down to eat. As he sat there in the silence, the only sound his crunching dinner, he stared at that book. It stared back, but it didn't make a move. After a few tense minutes, he got out of his chair and picked the book up, brought it over to the table and opened it up.

"I haven't cracked open a book like this in a while,'" he said aloud, to no one. It was a study guide to the detective's exam. It was time that he start this process in earnest. If Janko was going to leave him, he couldn't ride with anyone else. Not now, not after her. Would he even still like being a cop if he wasn't working with her? He didn't know the answer and that was an uneasy feeling. He came from a family of cops. He couldn't abandon a career and a legacy over a girl. So he had to put a plan in place to be ready, just in case.

Meanwhile, in a bland office park in Brooklyn, Eddie sat in a plain tan fabric chair by a honey-yellow conference room table. The florescent lighting was not at all flattering. In fact, it gave the whole room a dingy feeling. Everything about this place was beige. It was non-descript and unremarkable, just how the security team wanted it to look. No glamour. No penthouse interview, no sleek men in black. Anyone who thought this was a sweet gig, full of high-profile parties and high-roller living was going to be in for a rude awakening. It was nose-to-the-grindstone hard. It was still the NYPD.

Eddie tried to stay focused and attentive, but she had been sitting in the room alone for a half hour now. She was starting to really fidget. Suddenly, the door opened and in came a man with a large folder in his hand. He sat down with little introduction or small talk. He adjusted his glasses and then proceeded to ask her hundreds of questions, details about her history, her family, schooling, and all of the cases she had worked. He must have had a copy of every piece of police paperwork that had her name on it. Over an hour later, her voice starting to sound raspy from all of the talking she was doing, the man stood to go.

"We'll be in touch," he said.

Eddie decided to be a little bold. "Do you know how many more rounds there are to go? I mean, where do I stand in the process?"

"It won't be long now," he said. Then he left. What did that mean!? As she got up and left the room, she asked herself, did he mean not long now until I am given the boot? Or not long now before I am hired? Am I at the end of the process, or did I just totally fail that Q&A? She didn't know, but her head was swimming. She wanted to talk to Jamie about it, but chickened out. This job opportunity was feeling more real with each step. What would her future look like if she took the job? And how would Jamie fit in? She thought about it as she made her way to the subway station. How was she going to make this all work out for the best? She hoped she hadn't just screwed the whole thing up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next day at work, Eddie filled Jamie in on the previous evening's interview. In between calls and arrests, she was able to piece together the interview process. Jamie seemed encouraging, but quiet. He was being cautious, but she couldn't tell if it was for her sake or for his. She originally wasn't going to tell him about the job in the first place, because she didn't want him to think any less of her or pity her when she got turned down. But now that the cat was out of the bag, was he feigning excitement to keep her grounded in reality, or was he putting on a brave face to cover the fact he didn't really want her to get the job? She decided to ask him what he thought of it all.

"So, what do you think? I mean, I might really score this job." She said.

"I think it's great, really. You should totally go for it, one hundred percent. It won't be the same," he said as he focused in the distance, "but nothing stays the same forever."

She saw the sadness in his eyes. He had seen a lot of change in recent years. The death of his mother, his brother, his former partner. His fiancé leaving him. Things were always changing around him without his control. She felt sorry for him and he would kill her if he knew she felt this way. She had a little idea and as she looked at him she decided to go for it. Without his knowledge of course. So when they made their way back to the station, Eddie knocked on the Sargent's office door. A sign up paper was sitting on his desk. She picked up a pen and wrote a name down on the line. Jamie Reagan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Commissioner Reagan sat at his desk in his office at 1PP. He was wrapping up for the evening and Baker had given him a number of items to look through, sign, and approve. One item on his desk was a list of officers who were schedule to take the next detective's exam. He glanced at the sheet and his eye caught a name, only because it was so familiar to him. Reagan. Jamie had signed up for the exam. Frank was both surprised – Jamie never mentioned anything – and pleased. It seemed that Jamie was taking the next step in his career, now that the idea of riding with his partner forever was put into question.

"Good for him," he said to himself. He hoped it all worked out for his youngest child.

Later that same evening, Frank met with Erin for a drink at a beautiful old bar on the East Side. Dark wood paneling, deep red tufted leather banquets, white table cloths, and no fancy drinks – just the good classics, done right. Erin was catching up with her father when she brought up the topic of Jamie. As the older sister, she felt she had to look out for him the way a mother does. She didn't bother with Danny, he had a wife to look after him. Also, she would exhaust herself; the man had no fear. But with Jamie alone, she had to make sure he was doing alright. Just without his knowledge, or else she'd really be shut out of what was going on in his life.

"So, what do you think is going on with Jamie?" She asked, hunched over her drink. "I think he's putting on a brave face, but inside he's crushed." She said, with pity in her voice.

"Jamie will be fine," Frank said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do," he said.

" _What_ do you know?" she reframed her question. He seemed too confident.

"Let's just say, I think he is ready for a change too." He didn't want to say too much. Erin stared at him, waiting for more.

"What does that mean?" she asked. "Come on, dad, tell me. I promise I won't say anything." It was hard to look into her eyes and not cave. His little girl still had him wrapped around her finger.

"Fine, but you know nothing," he said, pointing a finger at her. She nodded in agreement. "I saw Jamie's name on the detective's exam list. He's planning on taking it in two weeks."

"Really?!" she explained, somewhat surprised. "It's about time he got moving on that."

"I know, but you know your brother, he takes his time with decisions, mulls things over for a while," he said.

"Well, good for him," she said raising her glass. "To Jamie, and new beginnings." They clinked glasses in salute. It would be nice to have something new to celebrate in the family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

In a building downtown, Eddie walked up the stairs to Jamie's apartment, a heavy messenger bag slung across her back. She was nervous. She was about to knock on his door unannounced, and she wasn't sure how he was going to take what she had to say. She steeled herself, took a deep breath and knocked on his door. After a minute, the door popped open. He was standing there in jeans, a white t-shirt and blue hoodie, surprised to see her.

"Hey," he said, a little concern in his voice.

"Hi, sorry to drop by like this, can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course," he said as he held the door open for her. She walked in and stood there a few feet from the door. She looked around. It was so clean. How did he keep his place looking so neat and tidy? Her place always looked like a disaster.

"I have a confession to make," she said. If she worded it that way, maybe the catholic in him would be more inclined to forgive her?

"Okaaaay," he said, not sure where this was going. He walked past her out of the kitchen, but when she didn't follow, he turned back around to look at her, standing there like a statue.

"Don't hate me. I am only trying to help you," she said, her hands firmly gripping the strap of her bag.

"Uh oh," he said. What had she gotten him into this time?

She opened her bag and pulled out a big book. It looked familiar to Jamie and as she perched it on his countertop, he knew exactly what it was.

"Do you know what that is?" she asked. "I signed you up to take the exam in two weeks. I know you hate it when I make plans for you, but I thought it was now or never, you know? And with me maybe getting a new job, it seemed like the perfect time." She braced for the blowback.

He smiled. "Yeah, I know what it is," he said, and with that he pulled the same book from behind the couch cushions, where he had quickly hidden it the moment there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other, Eddie slightly relieved that she hadn't totally missed the mark with signing him up for the test; Jamie, relieved that he didn't have to keep it from her. Eddie instantly relaxed, removed her bag and made her way to sit with Jamie.

"Two weeks," Jamie said. That timeline was daunting. He had bought the book and planned to take the test, but he hadn't actually signed up yet. He wanted to see what he might be getting himself into before committing to it. There would always be tests later in the year. That was Jamie, slow to make a decision. That was Eddie, ready to make the decision for him.

"You can do it, Harvard," Eddie said with a smile, and a little bump of the shoulder. "Besides, I am here to help."

He now had a study partner. For the next two weeks she would help him study, make practice tests for him, and quiz him on detective jargon and law. It was fun to study again. But it was bittersweet. This would all go away soon too. The thought crossed his mind that he might fail the test on purpose just so that they could do it all over again, but he knew he couldn't do that. He was all in – time to really put all of his NYPD, and Reagan family, experience to the test.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It had been a good Sunday for Frank Reagan; he had a spring in his step. Most days he felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, but not today. After mass, he had lunch and then went to Jack's soccer game. It was a beautiful day, although still hot. He was thankful to be sitting down with his family for dinner. There was a lot of laughter around the table tonight.

"Jamie, I heard the big test is tomorrow," Danny said as he scooped green beans on to his plate. Jamie looked a little surprised - he didn't know that anyone in his family knew of his plans. He decided to go along with it; Danny has his way of finding out information, how or where he got it was of little consequence.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, "9:00 a.m. tomorrow morning."

"Last minute cramming session tonight with your study buddy," Danny jabbed with amusement. Okay, now how did he know _that_?! Jamie was frozen in embarrassment.

"Danny," Frank cautioned. Sunday dinner should be free of innuendo.

"Now _how_ did you know that?" Jamie was more curious than anything. Those were some sharp detective skills, and perhaps Jamie could learn a thing or two.

"I didn't," Danny said and he shoved a few beans in his mouth and grinned a Cheshire grin. Danny had a hunch and played it. Instead of denying it, Jamie confirmed it for him. He was no smarter than the goons Danny tricks in the interrogation room. Frank, Grandpa, and Erin had a little chuckle around the table. Linda rolled her eyes at Danny's little trick.

"So, do you think once you are no longer partners, you might ask this young lady out on a date?" Henry asked. He liked to stir the pot – at his age, he could get away with a lot. Jamie avoided looking directly at his grandfather and just shook his head to dismiss the whole line of questioning right there.

"You're not getting any younger," Frank broke in. All eyes darted to Frank.

"Dad!" Jamie replied. All eyes darted back to Jamie.

"And neither am I," Frank continued. "I'd like to see more grandchildren before I go."

Erin and Linda raised their eyebrows in surprise. Wow, Frank never got so involved in his son's dating life. Jamie was too stunned for words.

"Okay, everyone can just calm down, I can handle my own life, thank you," Jamie tried convincingly to tell them.

Everyone looked around the room at each other, doubt in their eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It was almost noon. Jamie pushed open the door of the police building and stepped out into the mid-day sunshine. He didn't really know where he was going, just out. The exam was over and he wanted to get as far away from it as fast as he could. He almost didn't see Eddie, standing on the sidewalk, waiting for him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back. "You didn't have to wait here for me."

"I was around," she said, "besides I was curious. How did we do?"

"I honestly have no idea. It's done. I think I did okay?" he thought he did pretty well, but you never want to get too cocky about exams.

"How do you feel?" she asked, looking him over.

"Spent. At this point I am not sure I could spell my own name if you asked me," Jamie said, eyes trying to focus in the sun.

"Come on, you need caffeine and food. I want to hear all about it." And with that, she grabbed his arm and walked with him down the street to a local café.

The two partners, on their day off, sat eating lunch together. Jamie went through the exam questions he could remember. Already it was becoming a blur. Eddie was right there with him on every answer, nodding in approval.

"You should have taken the test too," Jamie said to her, "you were just as prepared as I was." By helping him study, she could have likely aced the exam too. But it really is so much more than that.

"A detective? Now _that_ , I am not ready for," she said. "But you are." She was confident in that.

"Have you heard any more, about the job?" Jamie was always afraid to ask. Afraid that they next time he brought it up, she would tell him she got it. Or that she didn't. He wasn't sure now which piece of news would be worse to hear.

"No," she said, looking down into her plate. "But they say I'll know pretty soon." A silence sat in the air. They each turned those words around in their heads, rolling over the meaning and weight of it. It meant the end of their partnership. No more seeing each other as much as they did. Things were going to change.

"I've really enjoyed being your partner," she said as she looked up into his eyes. "I am not sure I would have survived my rookie year in this job if I didn't look forward to riding with you each day." Jamie gave her a small smile. His heart jumped a little in his chest. He decided to say what he felt, regardless of how she took it. What did he have to lose at this point? He reached across the table and put his hand over hers. This got her attention and sent a spark through them both.

"Eddie," he said, then paused. "You are my best friend."

Her eyes welled with tears in an instant.

"No matter what jobs we get or don't get, I'm not letting you go for good. I would hope you wouldn't let me go either," he said, with all sincerity.

She turned her hand over in his and gripped tight. "I won't." She was able to whisper out. They sat there, holding tight. Whatever came their way in life, she knew he had her back, and she had his. Each one secretly hoped that meant more than just friends, but for now it was a step in the right direction.


	14. Chapter 14 - Conclusion

Chapter Fourteen

It was the call she was both waiting for and slightly dreading. The moment she had to face her future and take the next leap of faith. She had been dying to know if she had landed the new job and if she had what it took to beat out the rest of the competition. She wanted to win. But once she did that, then what? She would have a new, very intimidating job to learn. And she had just started to figure out how to be a beat cop. To start all over again as a rookie in a new position was not going to be fun. But in the long run, she felt it was a good career move. And if she was being honest with herself, it was a job worthy of a girl on the arm of Jamie Reagan. So when her phone rang with an unlisted number that next evening, making her jump, she took a deep breath before answering.

Across town, Jamie logged into the NYPD system from his home laptop. The results from the detective's exam would be posted. Doing well on the exam did not guarantee a promotion. That was all determined by vacancies and budget. But with retirements and such, spots opened up for promotions fairly regularly. But you have to do well on the exam first. And now it was time to see how he fared. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and clicked. A number popped up – his test score – and he let out the air he was holding in. Relief. It was good. It was very good. He saw the number and knew. Yeah, he was ready. No going back now, it was time to make the next career move. And if he was being honest with himself, it was a job worthy of a man who could take out Eddie Janko. A job for a man with a wife and kids.

Bzzzzzzzz. Eddie's phone lit up with a text. It was Jamie. "Want to go for a drink?" it said. She texted back the name of a local bar, but not one of their typical cop bars. This one was more quiet and tucked away. As he readied himself he realized he was a little jittery with nerves. Excitement. He knew she would be happy to hear that he – well they – had done well on the exam. It was bound to be a celebratory night. He was walking so fast down the street to the bar that he was almost jogging. He couldn't wait to see her. But when he spotted her at the back of the bar at a small table, she didn't look like she was ready for fun. She seemed, hesitant? She fidgeted with a napkin and gulped her beer. Jamie slowly made his way through the crowd to her. She looked up at him from her seat, eyes wide, and a smile across her face.

"Hi," she said. He sat down, slightly out of breath and took a swig from her glass. This amused her. "What's going on?"

"I got my exam results back," he said.

"Annndddd?" she asked in eager anticipation.

"Solid," he said, and cracked a big smile. Her arms shot up to hug him in excitement. He laughed at her joy and put his arms around her in return.

"Yes! I knew it!" she said while hugging him tightly. "So we have something to celebrate!" She motioned over to the waiter. "A bottle of champagne please!"

"Well, it doesn't mean I have a job yet, let's not go crazy." Eddie was big spender.

"We have more than one thing to celebrate," she said. She was nervous and watched his face change expression.

"You got the job?!" he asked, the excitement was overflowing around them. She nodded yes, smiling cautiously. "That is awesome." He truly meant it, even if he had to say it out loud to believe it.

"Now everything works out," she said. "I'm moving on, you're moving on." The waiter sat down two glasses and poured cold, bubbly champagne in each, then rested it snugly in a bucket of ice.

Jamie picked up a glass, looked her in the eye, and said, "to new opportunities." They clinked glasses and took long sips.

"When do you start?" he asked. This is the question she had been dreading, so she squirmed a little.

"Monday," she said, her nose scrunched up. "I start training right away."

"Monday?!" he said, shocked. "So we didn't even know that our last ride together was our last ride together." He was genuinely disappointed.

"I know," she said, disappointed as well. "I told Sarge too. We are officially done."

He sat for a moment. That was it. The end of an era. "That sucks." He said.

"I know," she said again. She was starting to feel bad.

"We are officially done," he repeated. "We are officially. Done." Something dawned on him.

"Yeeesss," Eddie said. Was he having trouble comprehending sentences now?

The sadness passed and there was a flutter in Jamie's stomach. A smile crept across his face.

"Pick up your glass," he said to her. He was already up, his glass and the bottle of champagne in one hand, he reach for her with his other hand.

"What?" she looked up at him in confusion. But there was no time to protest. She picked up her glass before it was left behind, as he was pulling her through the crowd to the back stairway. Holding his hand was exciting. Where were they going?

Up, up, up the steep wooden back steps to a door that Jamie pushed open with force. They spilled out onto the roof. The city was sparkling. All lit up against the dark night sky. It filled in all around them. She felt small up on the tiny rooftop amongst the skyscrapers. They were all alone in a city with millions of people.

Jamie sat down the glass and the bottle on a nearby ledge. He was out of breath with the fluttering going on in his chest. He didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't just kiss her. But how did he get from the point he was at now, to that point? What words did he fill the space with that got them to that perfect conclusion?

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Jamie, we're out now," She said, confused.

"No. I know, I mean, a date. We aren't partners anymore," he said. She stared back, but didn't say a word. He paused for a few moments. "I have feelings for you. I have for a while now. Feelings I couldn't act upon or else we'd have to end our partnership. Something I have been fiercely protective of, up until now. Now that it's officially dissolved. What I'm trying to say is that I know life is about to get crazy for the two of us, but I don't want to go it alone. I want to be with you."

"You haven't already, "gotten me out of your system?" she asked. Oh so she was going to throw that back in his face. Ouch. She didn't give anything away and he froze for a second. Was he about to be let down easy? Oh God, what had he just done? He closed his eyes and let out a groan. Then he felt a hand on his chest. His eyes shot open and there she was, right in front of him.

"It's about time you came around to it. I swear Reagan, garden snails move faster than you sometimes." She smiled up at him. He grinned back. He took one hand to cup the side of her face. And then, a perfect kiss. Like that, the air changed. A breeze blew by. It was cool. The weather broke; the summer's heat let loose its grip. Finally.

###

That's the conclusion of this story. My first story. A quick ending, but I wanted to wrap it up and not leave anyone hanging, as I am away from my computer for awhile. Hope you enjoyed it. It was a fun writing exercise. Looking forward to Blue Bloods returning.


End file.
